


替身

by Sibylz



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Chinese Language, Crossover, Doppelganger, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Third Person, Rare Pairings, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: 可能有点违背“热天午后”的基调没有狗血的替身文学，人物一定程度OOC第三人视角，凭空塑造了一个人物当视角，希望足够说服人
Relationships: Vincent Mancini Corleone/Michael Corleone, Vincent Mancini Corleone/Sonny Wortzik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	替身

1.  
里奥对新任当家其实是打从心底里服从的，即使他一开始跟的是上一任唐。  
文森特身上那点疯狂的特质，像极了他的父亲。有些人可能会说这种性格不适合当家，里奥不这么觉得。因为他同时还有着麦克的聪明。这是很可怕的两种组合。里奥可以负责任地说，你不会想要去惹一个聪明的疯子。  
而在现在这个时代，文森特·柯里昂愿意弄脏自己的手来保护这个家庭。只为这一点，他就值得所有尊重。  
一年前，麦克把手搭在他的肩膀，嘱咐他要全力辅助文森特。他知道这是一次默认的权力交接，也是一份信任。所以当文森特遣他去给一个银行抢劫犯辩护时，里奥二话都没说。  
 _不要让他进监狱_ ，文森特说。  
里奥只是不知道文森特为什么要这么做，好奇是人之常情嘛。当他走进关押室，看到那个抢劫犯的脸时，他瞬间就明白了。  
噢，噢。 _上帝啊_ 。  
里奥没花太长时间就查清楚了这位桑尼·沃兹克的身份。他曾是个军人，从越南战场回来后，国家并没有给他什么优待。辗转了几个低薪酬的工作，他最后走上了抢劫银行的路。  
桑尼·沃兹克对自己的律师忽然从法律援助的菜鸟变成一看就来路不小的里奥没有提出任何异议，但是他没有一刻不在打探里奥到底来自哪里。  
“我从来不相信免费的好意，尤其是来自律师的。”他如此说道，语气带着一点傲慢。还好里奥没觉得被冒犯到。  
随着诉讼程序的开始，里奥对桑尼·沃兹克的接触也越来越多了起来。  
这位银行劫匪跟柯里昂家上任教父长得太像了，几乎是一个模子里刻出来的。但跟内敛的麦克截然不同的是，他的身上有种外放和肆无忌惮。（里奥对此并不讨厌）  
就像第一次里奥提起利昂时，有意用了“你的朋友”来指代。桑尼对里奥善解人意的隐晦一点都不领情。  
“我的妻子。”他纠正道，然后有些忧愁地补充了一句，“也许该说是前妻，他把戒指还给我了。”  
他从不羞于说起自己的男妻子。像是要证明这个社会给他的枷锁对他造不成伤害。  
这位冲动的抢劫犯在那个热天午后产生了很大的影响，法官有意拿他当典型来判。要达到文森特要求的最低刑罚没有那么容易。里奥按照文森特的要求，先把桑尼·沃兹克带到了长岛的大宅里。  
沃兹克对于终于要见幕后的大老板感到跃跃欲试，他想看看是哪个傻子为他花了几千美元，和对方到底想要什么。  
当他见到文森特时，他理所应当地皱起了眉头。  
“你告诉我，你花这么多钱，只是因为这张脸跟你的某个——暗恋对象一样。”沃兹克比划着自己的脸。  
“可以这么说。”  
里奥坐在角落当隐形人，心里掀起惊涛巨浪。沃兹克可能不懂这是什么意思，可里奥懂。  
文森特目不转睛地盯着沃兹克看。他脸上的表情刻意柔和了下来。但是里奥还能看出那其中隐藏的混合着欲求和其他带了攻击性的东西。  
沃兹克防备地看着他，不由得后退了两步。  
“我还会给你的男朋友付手术费。”文森特继续加码。  
“前妻。”沃兹克固执地纠正道，“我不信任你。”  
文森特笑了一下。他从抽屉里拿出支票簿，快速写了一张支票出来。  
“相信了吗？”文森特把支票递给他。  
他没有去接，而是猛地从沙发上站了起来。  
“别想把我当傻子看。”他对文森特激动地喊道，“你知道的，纽约警察和FBI都做不到。”他说完像是想起了什么，情绪瞬间低落下来。  
里奥同时也站了起来，文森特对他挥挥手，阻止了他的进一步行动。年轻的教父看起来并不介意沃兹克的过激反应。  
“在我介入之前，你面临十五年到二十年的监禁。你这种漂亮脸蛋在监狱里可活不过一个月。”文森特说。  
沃兹克不傻，他被按在警车上的那一刻就已经计算到了自己的未来。他抓着衣摆的布料，美丽的大眼睛里写满了不安。  
文森特坐了下来，对沃兹克拍了一下扶手，示意他坐过来。他当然很不情愿。但文森特的身上散发着不容拒绝的气场。他们僵持了一会儿，沃兹克妥协了。  
“我可以向你诚实地坦白。”文森特仰起头，微微侧身，细细打量着沃兹克的脸。他的表情有些让人捉摸不透，神似麦克思考时的模样。跟着文森特越久，里奥似乎能从他身上看到更多麦克的身影了。  
沃兹克被他看得有些退缩。  
“你到底想说什么？”他故作凶狠地问道。  
“不管你答不答应，我都不会让你进监狱。至于信任，我不认为你有什么可损失的，对不对？”文森特说。  
沃兹克跟他对视许久，在某个时刻，他紧崩的身体稍稍放松了下来。文森特注意到了这个，眼里有了笑意。  
“里奥，去把这笔钱寄给谢尔默小姐。”文森特吩咐道。  
里奥接过支票。在看到沃兹克脸上一丝动容的神情时，他才反应过来“谢尔默小姐”是谁。  
利昂·谢尔默，沃兹克的男友—— _前妻_ 。  
里奥出了会客室，叫来自己的助理，他花了点时间交代，才重新转回到会客室。但是当他站在门口时，忽然迟疑了起来。  
他刚才敏锐地捕捉到了文森特和沃兹克之间微变的氛围。那么他该进去吗？会不会文森特的那个要求就是暗示自己该离开了？  
里奥站了一会儿，还是选择了进去。他不放心让这个冲动的罪犯跟柯里昂当家共处一室。  
里奥打开门，看到的画面让他瞬间有一丝后悔刚才的决定。  
沃兹克坐到了文森特的大腿上，文森特一只手揽住他的腰，头凑在他的颈窝。  
“你还得洗个澡才行。”文森特说。  
“我想泡个澡。”沃兹克低声说。  
“没问题，你可以到我的卧室去洗。”文森特在他耳边说。这句话的意思不能更明显了。里奥猜在自己走开的那会儿，他们进一步达成了某种共识。  
文森特对里奥的存在没有提出什么异议。里奥猜老板并不在意被人看到。  
文森特带着沃兹克进了卧室，里奥看着会客室巨大的落地窗和阳台，认命地站到了阳台外头。  
还好现在已经是深夜，外头没有人走动。不好的是在夜深人静的夜晚，双层玻璃也起不到太多的隔音效果。  
里奥听到沃兹克跟文森特争了几句上下的问题，以沃兹克失败告终。  
然后他们开始做爱。  
这栋房子里唯一脑门冒汗的就只有里奥了。  
别误会，会客室里正在发生的情况不是他在意的重点。文森特男女通吃这个新信息也不是。  
里奥唯一感到紧张的地方，是文森特那丝毫都不打算掩盖的私心。沃兹克的动静不算小，文森特由他发出那些声音，嘴里喊出另一个不同的名字。  
 _麦克，_  
 _麦克叔叔。_  
里奥望着天上朦胧的月亮。他在今晚总算是搞清楚了一件事。  
里奥认为自己作为一个律师，应该很会读懂人心才是。但是他总是不太明白文森特对麦克是怎么回事。  
这孩子对麦克的关注过于多了。只要麦克在场，他热切的目光绝对会追随过去。他不会放过任何一个亲吻麦克的机会。意大利男人的吻确实是比其他人要更多是没错，但是文森特做得刻意又频繁，带着别样的亲昵。  
在玛丽去世后，麦克回西西里的频率比以前高了起来。最近的一次回乡，文森特坚持亲自去送机。  
在离登机还有一个小时的时候，文森特还一直握着麦克的手不放。麦克无奈地望着他，轻轻地敲了一下他手腕上的表盘提醒。  
“我要误点了。”麦克说。  
文森特低下头，手指收紧，然后在麦克的手背上吻了一下。  
“你一定要回来，麦克叔叔。”文森特说。  
“我一周后就回。”  
“我会想你的，麦克叔叔。”文森特深深地看着麦克，眼中的依恋和感情一时间无法用语言描述。文森特说着又亲了一下他的手，然后像是这还不够似的，接着把麦克拉入一个紧紧的拥抱。  
如果里奥注意到了，麦克更不可能会忽略这些。也许是因为对文森特成长时缺乏照料的亏欠心理，麦克放任了他这些任性的行为。  
在这之前，里奥从来没有往别的方面去想过。这不能怪他，就算他看多了世间百态，侄子和叔叔还是有些过于出格了。  
而里奥不敢想象如果麦克知道了这一切背后真正的缘由会有什么反应。

2.  
大约在一周后，事情迎来新的转折。  
麦克已经半退休，不过也像他刚上任那样，担任着文森特的军师。这天上午，他们正在讨论着地产公司的并购股权方案。其实对方案本身的讨论早在半个小时前就已经接近尾声，只是文森特还在东扯西扯，跟麦克闲聊着一些家常。  
有人敲了敲办公室的门，里奥看了看表，估计是午餐准备好了。当他打开门，看到来人时心里猛地跳了一下。  
该死，看样子他永远都不会看习惯沃兹克的脸。这孩子跟麦克年轻时长得分毫不差，连身材都差不多，你敢相信吗？  
沃兹克看到屋子里有好几个人，立刻转身就走。文森特招呼里奥道：“是沃兹克吗？让他进来。”  
里奥看到他的身上还穿着文森特的衬衫，这可不是个好迹象。  
沃兹克走进办公室时，麦克足足愣了一分钟。  
“麦克叔叔，我正想让你见见他。”文森特说。  
麦克的神色变得复杂起来。他没有发火，却也不太惊讶。文森特从头到尾都没有遮掩的意思，麦克要发现他的侄子正在跟一个跟自己长得像的人乱搞并不难。只是恐怕麦克没有想到的是，这个二重身长得跟他有多像。这简直是希区柯克式情节的真实呈现。  
沃兹克也注意到了麦克，他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，不停地打量着麦克。麦克锐利的审视落到他的身上，他赶忙移开了视线。  
“我还是先离开——”沃兹克心有余悸地说。  
“你留在这儿。”文森特抓住他的肩膀，把他猛地拉近。麦克愠怒地看着文森特，后者用那种年轻人专属的莽撞态度跟麦克对峙着。  
里奥识趣地溜到了另一个房间，把空间留给他们三人。可惜的是这里的门跟上次会客室的玻璃门没有太大区别，办公室里的话仍然一清二楚地传了过来。  
“文森佐，你到底在搞什么名堂。”麦克喊的是文森特的意大利名。语气里带着严厉。为了给文森特树立权威，麦克已经很久没有这么做过了。  
“我帮助了他，然后拿点回报，这没什么，麦克叔叔。”  
“什么回报？性？”  
“那有什么问题，我们又不打算要结婚什么的。”  
“他的长相，那就是问题。”  
“我不这么认为！我又不能跟你上床，不是吗？”文森特喊道。  
他立刻后悔了，连忙道起歉来。麦克沉默了一会儿，才说道：“我累了，还很饿，现在不想跟你讨论这些。但是你和我得找时间谈一谈。”  
文森特好久都没有回话，麦克又重申了一下。  
“好吗？”  
“当然。”文森特回答道。  
里奥听到麦克离开了办公室，想着自己是不是该出去了，但是那边屋子里又有了说话声。  
“你为什么在笑？”沃兹克说。  
“他没有真的生气。”文森特说。  
“你确定？他刚才吼得挺大声的。”  
“如果他不大声我才该要担心。”  
“好吧。不过你的叔叔是对的，你应该要跟他好好谈谈。你这样很不健康。”  
“别操心这个了。”  
他们说话的声音离得越来越远，里奥听到办公室的关门声，心才终于放了下来。

3.  
让人担忧的是，里奥发现自己对这件事观察得更深入了。  
他得先声明，并不是他有颗管闲事的心。每次都能听到最后又不是他的错。  
其实里奥本来一直在暗地里为文森特感到惋惜。惋惜他的感情，当然。他对文森特管理家族生意没有任何意见。上帝。 _绝对没有_ 。  
麦克是个很传统的人，把家庭看做一切。他把全部心力投入了进来。甚至那些传言中的血亲谋杀，里奥敢肯定，麦克即使做了也都是为了家族。里奥在刚给汤姆·黑根当律师助理的那两年，从来没敢直视麦克的眼睛。你很难想象本来一直远离这条道路的柯里昂家三子，会这样自律和严格。  
所以如果是在二十年前，文森特有这样出格的念头，里奥可以预见他们之间会有怎么样的对抗。文森特可能都会未战先败。  
而到了现在，麦克的性格有了些许改变。你可以说他变得“柔软”了一些，或者是他对亲情更加珍惜。毕竟他的构想已经基本得到实现，也交出了家里的重担。他有权利先为自己着想了。  
麦克对文森特十分欣赏和爱护，有些无底线溺爱的意思。其中的原因都不需要多加猜测。文森特就是他的父亲桑尼的翻版，更妙的是，他还从麦克身上学到了另一部分。麦克怎么可能不喜欢他。  
话扯远了。里奥想说的是，他本来一直在替文森特惋惜这段注定是悲剧的暗恋。它有多么惊世骇俗，结局就会有多惨。  
然而在一个晚上后，里奥的想法产生了动摇。  
里奥这两周都忙得团团转，每天都要和文森特和麦克开好几个小时的会议。每天工作完，里奥都下意识地观察这对叔侄，他们看起来一切正常，谈起工作也没有任何分心。看起来他们好好地进行了那场谈话。  
经过几个月的筹备，并购方案已经基本敲定。这是关键的一步，如果他们操作成功，柯里昂家族又将往前迈一大步。  
在最后一天，里奥在晚上十一点才得以离开柯里昂大宅。里奥到外边吸了一口新鲜空气，想起来自己的外套丢在了客卧里。  
他从另一边转到大厅，在路过餐厅时，两个说话声传了出来。  
这个方向正好可以看到餐厅里的景象，而不易被发现。里奥也不知道自己在想什么，他停住了脚步，  
“我不想晚上吃甜食。”麦克抱怨道。文森特围着围裙，正在切着水果。炉子上的火开着，里面热着冒着泡的巧克力。  
“你工作一天了，需要补补糖分。而且，猕猴桃蘸巧克力并不太甜，我们可以不把它称作‘甜食’。”文森特说。  
“歪理。”麦克评价。  
文森特露出一个微笑。他关掉炉子的火，用叉子取了一块猕猴桃，蘸上半圈巧克力，送到麦克嘴边。  
麦克吃下这一块，挑了一下眉毛。  
“也许你是对的。”  
“一到厨房，你会发现我永远是对的，麦克叔叔。”文森特用拇指擦干净麦克嘴边沾上的巧克力，放到嘴边吮吸掉。  
麦克用略带责备的目光看了他一眼。  
“那个男孩怎么样了？”麦克问道。  
文森特手上的动作停了下来，他确认麦克不是在问责，才开口道：“跟往常一样，精力旺盛。”  
“我希望你没有在指别的意思。”麦克说。  
文森特疑惑了几秒，然后恍然大悟。  
“哦，哦——不，不，我是指，他的精力很足——这样说也有点怪怪的——我——”  
文森特支支吾吾地解释了一通，麦克扶着额头，似是有点后悔提起了这个。  
“你查过他吗？有没有什么诈？”麦克岔开话题。  
“亲爱的叔叔，你这是在侮辱我了。”  
看到麦克关注的目光，文森特的笑意更浓了。  
“别担心，我会照顾好自己的。”文森特轻声说。  
“这不叫照顾自己。”麦克意有所至，“你应该找一个女人，养几个孩子，组建家庭。”  
“我知道……但是——”文森特忽然拉住他的手臂，“麦克叔叔，你答应我，不要再回西西里了，好吗？”  
“我还需要你。”文森特的语气里带着一丝恳求。  
麦克握着他的手，温和地说道：“你已经不需要我了。”  
“我永远都会需要你。”文森特急切地说，“只要你留下，我愿意做任何事。”  
麦克安静了很久，久到里奥以为他不会回应文森特了。最后他发出一个类似叹息的声音，低声说道：“记住，不要轻易给出你的最后筹码。”  
文森特呆了一会儿，点了一下头，他失落的样子让里奥都有些于心不忍。麦克就这么看着他，然后忽然把他扯到一个拥抱里。  
“我不会离开的。”麦克最终这样说道。  
“谢谢你，麦克叔叔。谢谢你。”文森特感激地说。他吻了一下麦克的脸颊。吻离嘴唇很近，几乎快碰到了。麦克只是抚摸了一下他的头发。  
你看，麦克并不是没注意到这些刻意的行为，他默许了它们。  
所以也许，只是也许——里奥对文森特的那些惋惜是多余的。

4.  
在他们对地产公司的并购终于完成时，所有人都松了一口气。里奥指的所有人，当然不包括他们的竞争对手。  
同时，沃兹克的案子也结案了，里奥花了不少关系，为他争取到了缓刑五年的最低刑罚。判决完的那天，他在法庭门外站了很久。他的焦虑和紧张兮兮还在，里奥不认为这会有什么改变。跟最开始见到他时相比，至少那种即将被压垮的崩溃已经消失不见了。  
沃兹克打算离开纽约，文森特让里奥安排行程，准许里奥送他去任何想去的地方。  
“我不能出国，是吗？”里奥开着接送车到达时，沃兹克问他。  
“不行，你还在缓刑中。”里奥回答。  
“该死。”沃兹克诅咒道，“我真的想去阿尔及利亚去看看。”  
麦克站在不远处，说了一句：“真可惜，你会喜欢那儿的。”  
“会有机会的，柯里昂先生，会有的。”沃兹克对他笑了一下。  
“那你打算去哪？”文森特问。  
“怀俄明，我想去怀俄明。”  
里奥发动了车子。沃兹克似乎变得雀跃起来。  
里奥把车驶出了柯里昂大宅，在后视镜中，他瞄见文森克和麦克回到门廊的阴影里。耀眼的阳光让里奥有些视线模糊，但是他发誓，他确实看到文森特吻了一下麦克。  
“多么美好的午后。”桑尼·沃兹克感叹道。  
里奥扶着方向盘，对此表示了赞同。今天的天气确实很不错。  
至于文森特和麦克到底是个什么情况，里奥不会，也不想去深究。归根结底，里奥只是个旁观者。  
他看，他听，然后他会把嘴闭得紧紧的。

完


End file.
